Sweet Sixteen
by AsylumGates
Summary: This story is a bit confusing so I hope you guys can keep up! If you have any suggestions for future stories than feel free to tell me! :
1. The boys are by themselves

**-1Note:** This is yet, my second story and I'm really sorry that I erased the other story. I just knew that it wasn't going to get finished. If you guys like, I could add the story from Unexpected Moments to this one and combine it somehow….. You guys gotta let me know are I won't know what to do. I'll just do the outline of both stories and put them together. You guys can also help me with what event you want to occur in this story and I'll be sure to put it. Thanks and I hope you will enjoy……much.

* * *

**Chapter one:**

Raphael was sleeping in his bed snoring loudly as usually. He twisted and turned under the covers. The pipes had water dripping from the top of his ceiling.

"Dang burnt biscuits, I can't get any naps around' here."

Raphael got up off his bed and towards a small dirty window. He put his big three fingered, green hand on the glass structure and felt that cold sensation pass through the nerves of his finger tip to his wrist and so on. He saw rain drops sliding down like ice skaters. How swiftly they pass by. If only things could be in slow motion to at least save the moment. A knock on his brown door made Raphael turn around.

"What do yah wan'?" Raph rolled his eyes. "If only he could leave me in peace for once." In this quote he was referring to Michelangelo, his littlest brother. Raph walked steadily to the door harshly and growled at the turtle standing in the door way.

"What is it Mi…..oh I thought you wa that softy we call brother." Donatello was standing in front of him.

"Uh yah…..Anyway, I can't sleep. I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." The red turtle thought for a brief second.

"Huh, uh yah, you can. If you wa Mikey I would have said no." Raph laughed but, Don didn't, only a nervous chuckle escaped from his big mouth. Raph walked over to his bed and removed the covers. "Go head." Don had made his way towards his brother's bed and sat on it.

"I'm really sorry if I've wakened you…."

"No, yah ain't wakened me up. I was already awake." Don put his head down on a small pillow that his big brother could only provide. There were no other pillows left.

"Oh." was the only word that Don could say. The tired turtle made himself comfy by wrapping himself into a bundle by a thin blanket. There was a long period of silence between them.

"Why aren't you going to sleep? Is it because I'm here?" Donny said worriedly.

"Well, I can't go to sleep either." Don turned around. "Is it the rain?" He said.

"Well, no. The rain usually makes me go to sleep soothingly." Another silence broke between them.

"Why would you wanna sleep in ma room if ya know dat I snore to loud?"

"I don't know but, its more better than Mikey waking you up every minute."

"I here ya loud and clear." Raph went towards the window and back to his bed where his purple brother stood rested. The turtle stood up until dawn. He felt that if he fell asleep, his snoring would wake his younger brother up. The red turtle wrapped his arms around his brother. Don whined a little but, stopped when he hit the comfortable spot. Raph made Donny comfy. His brother felt warmth as he snuggled deeper into a ball.

It was 7:32am. Well thank God because his stomach was already growling.

* * *

**8:05am**

Mikey went knocking on the door, yelling until his lungs popped. Raph got up and left his sleeping brother on the bed to rest some more. As Raph opened it Mikey stopped to see a lump on the bed. As Mikey looked further he saw Donatello sleeping soundly with one leg out.

"Wooh. What where you two doin?" Raph placed his arms above his head and closed his eyes, lifting his head. He let out a breath and said:

"God, help me." He put his head back down and looked straight at Mikey. "Mikey we weren't doin anything last nigh'. Besides why in the da shell would I wanna do dat whit ma bro?"

"………" Mikey stood shut. "Anyway, you wake sleepy head up because you two love birds have to eat breakfast like a couple for the first time!" Mikey then ran down the hallway like a maniac.

"Why you little……..SOFTY GET BACK HERE!!!!!" He yelled. "I'm gonna get him for sayin' that." He said to himself. Raph went back into his room. He leaned over and nudged his nose on his brother's face.

"Bro wake up." He said softly. "We have to eat breakfast." Don slowly raised his head and looked at Raph straight in the eyes.

"Can't I sleep a little more, please? You know 15 year old needs to have lots of sleep."

"Well I'm a fifteen too, 5 months older than you and I'm awake." He reminded him.

"Well that's you." He fell back onto the pillow and closed his eyes again. The turtle then again leaned over and nudged some more. He had an evil smile on his face. He slowly brought his hands to Don's waist and gripped it. He then curled the blanket in his fingers and swiftly swung the cover off of his brother and threw it onto the floor.

"Well, gosh!! I can't sleep at least until ten?!"

"No you can't." Don got up and bounced off the bed, storming off. Raph started to fix his covers and laughed a little to himself.

Kitchen:

Don and Raph both sat next to each other. Mikey started to laugh.

"Woohooo, I don't know what ya'll were doin' in that room." He started up again. Raph slammed the table.

"Mikey we weren't doin anything!!!!" Leo stuffed a sausage into his mouth.

"Why do you say that Mikey."

"We'll Donny was sleepin in hot head's bed all lopsided. It smelled like ejaculation in there."

"No it didn't you LIRE!" Mikey was smiling from era to ear.

"Mikey I'm not playin." Mikey leaned over his chair and chucked.

"Raph, do ya see that?" Raph didn't take his eyes off him.

"What?"

"Your cheeks are PINK!" Mike began to laugh out loud. "He's BLUSHING!" He laughed harder.

"Mikey……I'm gonna….."

"My sons!" They all turned to see Master Splinter walking steadily before them. "I have received a message from the Tribunal "

"Why?" Leonardo asked courteously.

"I can't tell you but, I won't be gone for long. My sons, that means that you have to stay and behave yourselves. That goes to all of you. Even YOU Michelangelo and Raphael. Raphael, if I see any bruises on Michelangelo concerning that you had created them, I will make sure that you legs will hurt after 60 back flips…..is that clear my son?"

"Yes sensei." He bowed down to his master.

"And Leonardo, I expect you to take care of your brothers. I expect this place to be in order by the time I return. Is that clear?" He turned to all of his sons.

"Yes sensei." They replied.

"Very well then…..I will be leaving then. I do trust you and I don't want any of you to get into trouble, even you Raphael."

"Yes sensei." He looked a away from the rat, facing his brothers then back to his father.

"Michelangelo, no silliness. I know what you do. You aggravate him and so there for he hits you and yet, you still ignore the fact that you need to be aware that he's older than you and he can hurt you. So don't try and get him into trouble either."

"Donatello……"

"Yes sensei…….?" The purple turtle became startled.

"I have no words for you but…… watch your brothers very carefully and don't work yourself to hard."

"Yes father." He bowed down as well as the rest of his brothers.

"Then I shall leave…." Master splinter left the kitchen and onto the egg shaped elevator. Raphael looked at Mikey and eye balled him.

"This is so gonna be fun." He began to chase after him and scream like a savage.

"AHHHHHH!! Help! He's gonna kill me!!" The orange clad ran in circles and on top of the furniture.

"You guys stop!! Master Splinter gone and your already acting as I your lunatics!" Don protested.

"Give us a break and kiss my feet!!" Raph snapped back.

"This is going to be a hell hole by the time Splinter comes back." Leo said.

"I agree." Don said.

* * *

**Note:** The next chapter will be in Raph's P.O.V. 


	2. Meet baby Cloid

_**Reminder: **_This story is up to you guys.

_**New: **_I already have one volunteer. I'd be gladder if I had more "event givers."

* * *

"I agree." Donny said.

"Let's not bother stopping them." Leo turned to his little purple brother.

"Yah. They'll burn out sooner or later. Meanwhile……. Let's see how the baby is doing at Aprils." Donny smiled.

"Yah lets see." Leo turned his back on his bro and looked straight at his first younger brother, Raphael.

"Hay, Raph want to go to April's!!" He yelled. The red fellow stopped running after Mikey and looked at his older brother. He thought that maybe he should stop running after that brat and head to April to check on his son. He's only a few months. Just looking at him gets his spine vibrating. In his mind he hoped that Diego _doesn't come back…….to hurt him or his brothers_……especially the_ baby_. Talk about concentrating on school work, he had to concentrate practicing on his ninja skills just in case that nut does come back. Raph walked over to him and left Mikey whaling bloody murder to himself instead.

"Yah I'll go. I gotta check on the baby anyway." He reminded them in a gloomy way, but he was glad. He hasn't seen the little biscuit for a long time. He walked passed Leo and Don, head towards the egg shaped elevator and pressed a red button on a blue rock next to the big doors. The turtle waited for a while, while Mikey came trailing after him and poking him on the back. "I'm gonna hurt him some day."

"Did you guys forget? Its my b-day and I hope that you guys have something planned for me…" Raph just wanted to brag, that's all. They all stared at their jungle colored brother with a kind of _yah right _face. He wanted to laugh. Finally the egg shaped elevator opened and He stepped in side. Donny dashed after him along with Mikey and Leo. The door almost slammed on the blue turtle's bandana. Whoops! He should have waited.

"Are you still feeling uneasy about that guy?" Mikey's face looked reassuring and he looked at his second older brother like a little brother would have. Filled with hope that he would be ok, he grabbed his brother's hands and held them and told him:

"Everything will be ok." He inched closer and smiled as if the words he said had helped. He must have seen the ugly face Raph had made when Mikey smiled because the smile became wider and a little to scary. Raph pushed him away and grunted. He giggled and squeezed Raph's butt!

"Get the hell off me! You have no damn respect!" The red clad yelled.

"Neither do you!" He snapped back. They've reached the surface of New York City. The sun, seeping through the cracks of both the wall and the garage door, was bright and shinning with warmth that Raphael needed to calm down and relax. The heat swept over him and made his skin pleasurably melt. Mikey excitedly pushed past him and headed towards the garage door. He pressed a blue button and the door flew open. He ran like a maniac and disappeared behind the wall next to the door. Raph hopped into the green battle shell and sat uncomfortably on the hard seats.

"Hey Don! Can't cha make these seats with a soft pillow or something'?" He rubbed his own cheeks and sat still. The turtles drove swiftly and ended up farther than he had thought. Raphael sneaked out the back and crawled like a baby to the door of April's. The rest of his brothers did the same. Leo rang the door bell and waited. Finally, April opened the huge, brown door with Raphael's baby in her arms. He ran so quickly into the house and snatched the baby out of April's hand.

"That was not thanks!" April pushed Raphael and the baby giggled. The baby had beautiful hazel eyes and very small fingers. Its mouth was even too small to suck Raphael's thumb like a pacifier. Raph's began to tickle his son with his pinky finger and the baby made a growling noise.

"I guess he doesn't like your baby voice…" Mikey remarked.

"I think little Cloid is grouchy." Raph stated.

"He's been grouchy all day…" April added. "I think he's sick, Raph."

"Let's check his temperature then…" Raphael wasn't nervous. He's done this before. The baby winced in his arms, trying to push his father away.

"Come on Cloid……daddies gotta take ya temperature." The red turtle fussed with the baby. Cloid then began to cry.

"Waaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Shhhhh….alright….alright calm down." Raph said calmly. He carefully, but quickly placed the thermometer in his son's mouth. The red turtle rubbed the infants head.

"That's my boy…" He said softly. He held his son lightly, but firmly. The baby wined a little and fussed in his father's arms.

"Shhhhhhh…… that's it…" He removed the thermometer ounce he heard it beep.

"He doesn't have a fever. I think my little sand bag is cranky." He rubbed Cloids tummy.

"I think little sand baggy need a little spanky." Raph teased. "Naah…I'm just kidding. Let me take you up stairs so that you can get a nice fat nap….wait…..you know what I'll sleep with you."

"Waaaaah!" Cloid wined.

"What? You don't want me to sleep with you?" Raphael was slowly taking his son upstairs until a loud bang rang out into the kitchen. Cloid quickly held onto his father's wrist with his tiny fingers and smudged his face into his own hand.

"I can tell your gonna need me to help you fall asleep, but I won't leave you. I can't leave you. You know that you can't trust people these days. They'll sneak right through the window and take you and I won't know anythin' about it." Raph held his son tighter and rubbed his son's head again.

"You know what? I will sleep with you. I don't want you to be left alone." Cloid soon fell asleep in his father's arms and began to snore.

"I love you." He opened the door and walked quietly to the bed. Raph plopped onto the soft mattress and let his head give way onto the white cotton filled pillow. He placed Cloid on his chest and his eyes gently closed, letting his warm breath become one with the air as he fell asleep himself. The funny part is……. They both began to snore and both in out pulse became like a rhythm of there own beat to the outside music of cars against the ruff surface of the streets and the ambulance leaving an echo of someone's cry through the building and street lights of New York City.

* * *

Note: Cloid……. The ( I ) in C L O **I** D sounds like an e like Clo**e**d, but is spelled as Cloid.


	3. Watch ur Back

**Note: **Second chapter is in. In the second chapter Raphael ended up sleeping with his baby son, Cloid, on his chest. Cute! I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

It was night and Raphael had his body spread out on a mini mattress with his son resting, snoring lightly on his chest. The room was quiet….. The sheets blowing gently as the wind were passing through the cracks of the window. His eyes were open and alert, stroking the strands of his son's hair. He can feel the cold air pass over Cloid's scalp. The baby was cold and shivering, but asleep. Raphael then moved a little portion of the covers and wrapped the infant warmly and securely tight to his body. The baby fussed as he began to cry.

"Shhh… I'm sorry. Daddy's sorry." The red turtle removed the baby from his chest and sat up in a sitting position. He began to rock slowly as a hum started to make its way through his lip and caress the baby's needs of attention.

* * *

"_LET GO OF ME!" Raph yelled as the stranger held a grip on the turtle's arm and held his waist tightly. "Let got of me." He whispered in the stranger's ear. _

_The stranger kept his grip on his target and had sent him flying towards the wall. Raph then tried getting off the wall but, his rapist pinned him harshly back onto the cold bricks that held that wall together._

"_Ahhhh!" He screamed to the top of his lungs as the turtle kicked the stranger square between his legs with his knee and performed a front kick into his jaw, sending his attacker pounded to the ground. The night was cold and Raph could see his hot breath pierce through the cold air and his blood ran cold. His attacker wasn't fully blown out_

_For when he grabbed his target's leg, the turtle fell hard and banged his head against a brick that had fallen out of the wall._

"_Now I finally got cha." The stranger said. Raphael couldn't see his rapist because of the blur that overwhelmed his eyes. _

"_No! Get off me! Let me GO!!" The turtle was dizzy and he could barely see anything of his surroundings. He finally grabbed one of his seis from the side of belt and tried penetrating it into his attacker's ribs. The stranger grabbed his victim's wrist and twisted it._

"_Ahh!" Raph yelped. The weapon was let loose and the stranger picked it up and tossed it across the floor, under leaking pipes and rubble._

"_Where's the other weapon, b! I don't want you killin' me now." The rapist franticly searched for the other weapon. Raph began to panic and tried reaching for the weapon across the floor. Finally the stranger found the other weapon and tossed it across the floor as well. When he noticed that his victim tried reaching for the weapon, he snatched Raph's wrist out of the weapon's reach._

"_Please don't do this!" Raph pleaded._

"_Don't worry after this…you won't see me again. I promise you." _

"_Who are you?" _

"_Just look at your self in the mirror and you'll get an idea of what I look like." The stranger then removed the jeans, that April had given him on his 15__th__ b-day, from Raph's hips and quickly moved up to his victim's face._

"_How would it be like to have sex with me?" The stranger asked._

"_You're sick." Raph snapped back. He then tried pushing him off his waist. The stranger moved in closer and the red clad looked away. The stranger grabbed his chin forcefully and was forced to look at this stranger that dared to do this to him._

"_Take off that black mask that hides your face. Take it OFF YOU B!!" Raph demanded._

"_You'll see me after words."_

"_Then kiss me ass!" They were still wrestling, fussing as the stranger began to unzip his pants._

"_I'm not going to be kissing your ass. I'm gonna be fing it. Actually I'm not, but you will get fed." The stranger's fist dug into Raph's cheek, giving him time to get his victim fully naked. _

"_Don't do this to me." Tears fell down his face. "STOP!" The stranger still had Raph pinned to the floor of the cold building. Raph's body was completely exposed._

"_Stop…stop…!" Cries rang our through the old building as he felt his rapist move inside of him. The stranger finally had him…as he felt him move in motion; he can feel the stranger's hands soothing his neck. Raph pushed his head back, forcing himself not to look. No one could hear his cries…_

"_Nooooo!!" His voice made an echo through the rubble of the building, making its way to the outside, but yet his brothers heard nothing as they slept soundly in their beds without wait for their second eldest brother to come home._

"_Ahhh!" He felt the pain as the rapist penetrated harder, with hands bruising Raph's neck._

* * *

His eyes opened. He thought that he was in that place again, but he saw, felt and heard nothing else, but Cloid, his son, crying in his arms. Soon, tears, once again, fell down the red clad's face.

"Shhh…Daddy's here. Shhh… you know what, I think you're hungry." Raph whipped the tears off of his face and stood up from the bed.

"I think I'm gonna need some fresh air and maybe something to eat too." He made his way across the room and stopped as he noticed the mirror.

"_Just look at yourself in the mirror and you'll get an idea of what I look like."_

Yes he remembered. He went towards the mirror and looked closely.

"B." He said to himself. "Look at what you gave me. I'm only sixteen taking care of something that is almost as young as me. Look at what you did to me!" He couldn't stand looking at the mirror any more and so, he turned away. He looked down at the baby that waited to be fed. "Pull yourself together. It's not about you anymore."

He slowly makes his way down stairs and quickly passes his brothers and April as if he had diarrhea.

"What's up with Raph?" Mikey asked.

"He'll be fine." Leo said. Raph rushed to kitchen and flew open the refrigerator.

"Aright buddy, lets see if there's any milk for you." He spotted the milk and pulled out the gallon. He turned around and opened the cabinet.

"There goes the bottle." He opened the bottle and rinsed it a little. He popped open the gallon and poured the milk into a pot. Raph turned on the stove and let the milk warm up. Cloid whined.

"Don't worry you'll get your milk. MIKEY!!" Mikey quickly ran to the kitchen.

"What is it this time?"

"Can you take care of the baby for me? I need some fresh air."

"Man!" Mikey whined.

"Please? Just this once?"

"I Feel that I'm gonna be carrying this baby more the number of times my age…" Mikey argued. "Fine, just this once."

"Thanks." Raph rushed outside and closed the door behind him. He walked calmly down an alley way with his head down and stuffed his hands in his pocket, allowing breath to escape his mouth. The turtle can hear cars and the ambulance pass by him.

"I just need to think for a while." He said to himself. Raph looked behind him. "Is he really gone? Is he going to keep his promise? Am I ever going to see him again?" He asked himself.

"I hope not." The red clad stopped in his tracks and spotted the alley way that led to the rickety old building. He remembers walking in shock down the wide alley way with ripped pants, bruised face, busted lip and a disgusting feeling to vomit.

* * *

_It's dark and Raph could almost taste the blood on his lip. He drags his legs with little force he has left down a wide, lightless alley way. The brutally beaten turtle finally falls to the ground and his whole body trembles violently as his knees, face, stomach and hands meet the rough concrete. Raphael closes his eyes with the last vision of his rapist revealing his face to him. To his horror the rapist was just the same as the rest of his brothers. _**A turtle**_with a _**scar**_on his face__The stranger, a rapist, now identified as a turtle like them,__Fled from the alley way and having the will to not look back at his helpless victim._

* * *

He didn't want to go back to the building again because of the fear that he might see that turtle again. This brought a thought to Raphael's curious mined. _Was that turtle one of the four that was mutated? Was he the fifth turtle? Did Master Splinter miss counted as we fell into the sewer?_

"I have to get back. I can't leave the baby alone with Mikey for too long. He can't even wipe himself let alone feeding the baby. Oh Sh!" Raph ran as fast as he could down the wide, lightless alley.

"This is the only short cut closes to Aprils." His feet kept pounding the ground as his body was breaking through gravity. Suddenly… he heard a giggle. He stopped. Raph recognized that giggle and he _feared_ it the most…

"Hi ya Raphy boy…Where ya goin?" The stranger said. "It's me. Don't you remember me?"

"Get the hell away from me and leave me alone." Raph was afraid to turn around. He knew who it was. As the stranger approached him the frightened turtle can feel that sickening tingle return.

"Your still that little b who thinks he tough, right? Are you kidding me?" The stranger began to laugh historically.

"How's my son? Ain't he sexy? With out me that kid wouldn't have that adorable face of his." He joked.

Raph knew this subject well and he loved to argue about it.

"Great, another Mikey." He squeezed under his breath. Raphael finally had the courage to turn around.

"Listen up you ass fer. That kid does have a handsome face, but he didn't get it from you. And I have a brother that thinks he's all that too, but do you know what the funny part is? My brother is cute! I'm hurt to admit it, but it's the truth so, stop lien to yourself. The baby got the adorable face from me…"

"Oh shut the f up and give me a break." The turtle rapist's face turned ugly.

"It the truth. If I don't have a pretty face and a bangin body then why did you rape me? Can you answer me that one fin question?"

"Because I fin wanted too that's why."

"Oh, that's cute. Just make sure that you keep that anaconda to yourself next time."

"That's it! Get over here LOUD MOUTH!!" The Rapist began to charge at Raphael.

"Oh, snap!" Raph ran like a maniac down the alley way and didn't stop to look behind him or even to figure out where he's going. His direction was missed as he took any short cut he could find. Finally the rapist caught up to Raphael and grabbed him in the neck.

"I didn't get your name. That's if you have one." They began to fist fight.

"None on your business." Diego punched him back.

"You are the father of our son and wouldn't it be nice for our son to know the name of his father, who unexpectedly brought him up and that you, forced me to do it against my will."

"You…. Just watch it. If you do that, ya gonna wish you never did."

"…and you broke you promise. You said that I would never see you again. What kinda person are you?"

"Watch your back b… matter a fact, you watch that family of yours. You might be missing one, one of these days."

"Don't you TOUCH my brothers you PERVERT!"

"Just wait and see. Oh… and my name is Diego… not like it won't matter anyway."

"Stay away from my family scar face!" With that Diego ran into the shadows and left the streets. Raphael was now left with the fact that now he had to warn his family. But Diego can follow…

* * *

**Note: **I worked all in one day with this. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd be glad to get any new ideas.


	4. The Truth

Note: I've got a new Idea and it came out pretty good. At least that's what I think. Read and review… tell me what you think.

Raph ran…running as fast as he could. He told Diego more information than what he'd expect. The red turtle forced his legs to push one after the other. He splashed through peddles and sweat squeezed from his body as if he was sprinklers. He rushed through the streets, having every human eye on him. Finally, as he reached the door, he juggled the door knob a bit. When the door didn't open he began banging on it.

"Open the door you guys!! Open it!" Five more knocks and the door finally opened.

"Leo! When I knock once I'd expect some one to answer the damn door!!" He yelled, then turned towards the rest of his brothers.

"Can't ya'll hear or you guys are deaf!!" Leo turned around and faced his hot head brother in the faced.

"Bro, What's the matter with you?!" Leo questioned. The blue turtle grabbed his brother's arm and bushed him against the nearest wall to him.

"Leo, He's back…he's back, Leo." Raph whispered. "He's gonna hurt you. He's gonna hurt all of ya."

Donny said, "That can't be true, bro. You killed him didn't you?" Raph put his head down. Don's face expression changed.

"Raph, you killed him right?" The purple turtle asked. There was a long period of silence.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Leo asked. A tear fell down the red turtle's face.

"No."

Leo raised his hands up. "That's great!"

Donny reassured, "Leo, calm down." Leo pointed a finger at his littlest bro and screamed at his face.

"No…no…you know why he didn't kill him?"

"Leo, calm down."

"NO!…He didn't kill him because he liked it when Diego did that to him." The blue turtle turned towards Raphael.

"You like it when you came home tired and crying. No…but those weren't tears of fear and disgust…you liked it and so there for those were tears of joy."

"No they weren't…I hate him…and there is no way I enjoyed it! How can you say that?!" Raph began to cry and he fell to the floor.

"He was probably having fun giving birth to that baby of his." Mikey added.

"You know what? You guys don't believe me do you? Then you all could get killed for all I care." Raph touched the railing of the stairs.

"Why should we when you lied about killing. You should have killed him right after he raped you…! Were you a chicken or did you like it? You fin punk!!"

* * *

_pierced through the crowd and ran the rest of the way._

"They don't believe me, Cloid. They don't believe me."

_The bruises ached and burned as the cold freezes every part of his body. His face was full of stained tears. The turtle ran to a man hole and yanked it open. He didn't even bother closing back. He only hoped that being in the sewers was safe enough. _

"_Bro!…(heavy breathing)…Leo!! Help me!!" He cried._

_Luckily Donatello was roaming the sewers for parts he can use to upgrade the battle shell. As he was reaching for a bent piece of metal, he heard his brother's faint cry. _

"_Bro?! Is that you?" He asked._

"_Don?" Raph asked silently._

"_Yes, its me." Don walked up to him slowly._

"_Help…me." Raph demanded and fell to the floor with a loud thud. As his head hit the concrete, his body went numb and his last vision of Donny running towards him faded…_

"They did believe me. I can't believe it. Even Master Splinter didn't believe me. They all looked at me like I was the nuttiest crack head in the world." Cloid's eyes were closed and snored loudly.

"I should have killed him. But I didn't. I lied and said that I did."

"_Well…Raphy did you kill him?" Mikey asked._

"_Mikey, how many times am I going to tell you? Don't call me Raphy. I hate it when you do that."_

"_You still didn't answer my question." Mikey reminded._

"…_." Raph had to think. Should he lie or say the truth._

"_Did cha?" his brother asked again. _

"…_yes." Raph put his head down._

"_Good." Splinter added. "Now you can rest my son." _

_What a big fat lie Rap made._


	5. Apologizing and silence

Note: I'm glad you guys liked my chapter. Poor Raphy…I felt bad for him even though I'm the one who typed up the story. I shouldn't spoil it for the rest so read and I hope that you enjoy…J

He rubbed Cloid's head, running his fingers through his sons' hair.

"Cloid?" The babies eyes were still closed and the snoring proceeded. He looked back outside the window and noticed that Diego was gone.

"He's already started…no…," He Whispered. Again, he stroked Cloid's hair and kissed his forehead.

"That's…(_sniff_)…my boy," He said with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, Raphael heard a knock on his bedroom door and his butt bounced inches into the air and back down. Who could it be…he wondered.

"Bro can I talk to you?" The person on the other side questioned.

It was his younger brother, Donny.

"What do you want?" The red turtle replied.

"I just want to talk to you."

"No you don't. Go away. Stop picking on me! Leave me and Cloid alone!" He demanded.

"No I won't. Not unless you get your big jungle colored butt up and open this door."

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm you brother, Donny and I know that you've been through a lot. Hey, I'm not the one who said that giving birth was fun. That was Mikey."

"Hey!" A faint, squeaky voice in the background snapped back.

"Shush, Mikey! You'll blow it," Another voice in the back replied.

"Go away Donny." Raph didn't want to open the door and let him in or them should I say.

"Please open the door. You know…I haven't really got to look at Cloid. I really want to see him."

"Well that not gonna happen! He doesn't want to see your ugly face."

"well, that's funny. I thought Raph had the ugly face." Mikey whispered to Leo

"Shush, Mikey. Gosh." Leo was already frustrated.

"Please open the door." Donny begged.

"I bet he's cute." There was a long silence. The door knob giggled and the door swung open with Raphael standing in the door way. His eyes flew open. Donny had a huge bear in his arms and the purple turtle smiled joyously.

"What's that for?" Raph asked.

"Its for you. I got it for you B-day." The turtle said shyly.

"We all got something for you." Leo and Mikey popped out of their hiding places and each held up a present for Raph.

"We're sorry that we treated you like that. It should have never been done." Donny stated.

"I should have never screamed at you and I know certainly that you did not like getting raped." Leo apologized.

"…and I'm sorry that I said that giving birth to Cloid was fun. I know that it must t' hurt." Mikey apologized as well.

"You better be sorry for that one because that stuff really did hurt and its no joke."

"May we see him?" Mikey asked.

"Yes you may." Raph led them inside and closed the door behind him. Cloid was sleeping soundly and the fan blew on Cloid's head, blowing only the strand of hair it can reach.

"He's so cute." Leo was completely distracted by the adorable baby.

"He has a big head , fat cheeks, wide nose, a no neck, tinny shoulders, fat arms, tinny fingers, a cute tummy, legs and very tinny feet!…and wait…he was LIPS!" Mikey was surprised. He's seen a baby before but, not the ones that or coded green and came out of one of his brothers.

"Wow…its amazing how our body works. Raph your genetics are very strong." The purple turtle picked Cloid up and laughed.

"Especially the no neck part." Mike added.

"Mikey, shut up." Raph said. He held a fist to Miky's face. " I maybe scared of Diego, but not you."

"Oh, sure." The orange turtle joked.

"Is that what it is? You didn't shoot him because you were scared?" Leo knew it.

"I'm not gonna lie, bro. I am scared. I was scared the first time I saw him. That first night I was with him. He scared me to death."

"Uh…Raph, he woke up." Donny began to shake and sweat came pouring out of him. Cloid's eyes popped open one by one. He studied the new face staring back at him and knew that the person didn't have experience at all.

"Bro, don't get nervous. When he starts crying give him to me. Ok?"

"Ok. I certainly will." Raph and Leo looked at each other. The blue turtle put his hand on his younger brother.

"This time, we'll help you get rid of him together and make sure he's really dead."

The turtle sat angrily on the floor. His face was twisted. It had all kinds of shapes and forms on it that you couldn't tell what kind of face he was making. He looked at himself in broken glass spread all over the floor. The scar on his face was scratched by his fingers.

"I hate this SCAR!" He screamed to the top of his lungs.

"That's my son he's talking about. So what if he doesn't look like me. I want him. And you know what I ma f all of them up. I hat m'. There so dumb they can't even get rid of their own kind." He spoke to himself loudly as if he was talking to a person. The house that he was in was the same house that he attacked his victim.

"Yah, that right. I ma get all of them all mess up. By the end of the year there all gonna be holding a baby in their hands. HA!" He laughed to himself.

The house was filled with rubble. Wood there. Metal here and pointy objects like glass and pipes stuck out from every where to get you. There was spray paint sprayed all over the wall. Diary entries written by him were expressed by the spray paint.

"Lets go pay them a nice visit." Diego stood up and walked calmly to the broken down door and his once he stepped out of the house, his shadow swept over Raphael's weapons laying on the floor.

"Lets see who I'm gonna take first." He ran quickly down that big lightless alley way and skid past a police car.

"Yah, I ma get m'. That's right. I ma get m'." He repeated the words to himself over and over again until it was unable to be forgotten. A child was walking with her mother. She had a pink jumper strapped onto her body and her hand was held on tightly by her mother's over grown hand and fingers. She spotted the turtle dashing by on top of the roof and said nothing. April watched as her daughter's face was focusing on the strange creature.

"Sweet heart, what are you looking at?" Her daughter turned towards her mother.

"Nothing mommy." She turned back to see if she could spot the turtle, but Diego had disappeared.

"Are you ok?" April asked.

"Yes, mommy."

"Lets go home before your daddy comes from work ok?"

"Ok, mommy." The child looked back and still didn't see anything. She looked at the ice cream store and saw a boy looking at something. His ice cream was dripping from his hands, melting. She turned his direction and noticed that the turtle was right behind them. Again, she said nothing as he walked by them. He took a quick glance at her and blew her a kiss. He kept on walking and even walked into a heavy traffic. She looked at her mother and noticed that she didn't notice a thing.

"Come on sweety."

"Ok, mommy." They both turned when they reached a corner and April's little daughter still didn't say a word.


	6. He's back

Note: You guys liked chapter five? Well here's chapter six. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The baby squirmed in Donatello's arms.

"Raph, I don't think I could hold him anymore. I'm really nervous."

"Bro, listen. The reason why he's squirming is because he doesn't know you as well. Let him squirm a bit and he'll calm down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. He'll get comfortable."

"Ok. I think I'm gonna drop him."

"Here, let me teach you how to hold a baby." Raph rose from his bed and walked over.

"Hold him like this. He likes it." Raph grabbed Donny's arm and lift it higher to hold the babies head.

"Like this?"

"Like this." Raph smiled knowing that little Cloid wasn't going to cry any time soon.

* * *

Diego was still making his way to April's house. April was still walking to her car with her daughter walking right behind her. As April pulled out her car keys, she was stopped by a green figure that was standing in front of her.

"Ahhh!"

"Mommy it's him!!" The little girl pointed to the creature. Diego grabbed the scared woman and pinned her to the yellow car.

"Who are you? You're not Raphael."

"None of your business. Take me to your house!"

"No!" April spit in his face.

"Let me go." She demanded. The little girl rushed to her mom and grabbed the attacker's arm.

"Let my mommy go! Please let my mommy go!" Lucia pleaded She began to bang on his leg.

"Lucia, stop it! Stop it, Lucia!" April told her. The turtle grabbed the woman by the neck and slammed her to the ground. He then grabbed the little girl by the arms and lifted her up to his face.

"Listen, twerp! I ain't beef for dealing with a little brat like you!" With anger he threw the little girl to ground with her mother."

"Lucia!" April yelled. Diego bent down to April's face and touched her cheek.

"Now, take me there." He said softly.

"Ok." She handed the keys to him and he opened the door. As he did so, Lucia began to run. Her legs moved one after the other.

"No!" The turtle yelled.

"No problem." He dug into the side of his shell and pulled out a gun. He raised the gun and pointed at the little girl running for her life.

"No! Not my little girl! Don't shoot my little girl!"

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill her. I'm just goin t' stop her for a lil' bit." Diego took aim and fired. The bullet traveled far across the sidewalk, breaking through gravity and ripping through her leg. The girl whaled in pain and gripped at her leg.

"Mommy!"

* * *

Mikey walked to the window and saw a car racing towards where they lived.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked.

"Who what?" Donny repeated the question. The baby was still in his hands.

"There's someone in that car….with April! He doesn't look nice."

"Look nice?" Raph repeated. Raph walked to the window and focused closely on the car door.

"Wait…its him! No it's him!" Suddenly a bullet broke through the window and passed Raphael, scrapping his face.

"Ahhh! Man!"

"I'll get a bandage." Mikey volunteered. Mikey ran down the hall to the bathroom and opened the cabinet filled with medicine and bandages.

Raph was covering his face and looking out from the window where the bullet came from.

"Where is he? He's not there anymore!" The turtles became historic.

"Raph, if only you had killed him the first time!" Leo yelled at his younger brother's face.

"I couldn't! I only lied to make myself seem like I don't take sh like that!" He snapped back.

"Obviously you didn't! You're a coward. If you would have told the truth we would have helped you kill him!"

"Bros, this isn't the time to argue. The babies crying and where's Mikey?" Leo and Don began looking for him.

"He went to get me a bandage." He still held his face. "Why is he taking so long?" He asked. Suddenly the door bell rang and April cried out.

"You guys help me! Please help me!" Everything grew silent and Leo quickly flew down stairs and quietly looked out the mini blinds. He saw only April. But he didn't trust so he didn't open the door.

"Please! Somebody open the door!" April broke down. Leo finally opened the door and pulled her in along with Lucia dangling from her arms.

"What happened to her?!"

"Diego shot her!"

"Where is he?!"

"He's…inside the… house…" She cradled her daughter as Lucia winced in pain.

"Great!" Leo ran back up stairs stomping his foot.

"Raph, Don, Mikey, he's inside the house!" He warned his brothers.

* * *

"What?" Mikey whispered to himself. Mikey closed the cabinet and noticed that another face was staring back at him.

"No…wait! Guys! He's….!" Diego covered his mouth.

"Shhhh! You don't want them to hear us do ya?" He joked. A very terrible joke. His hand began to crawl down the younger turtle's body very slowly like a spider.

"We're going to have so much fun together. Aren't we?"

"mmmmmm!" Mikey fused in his arms. But just like his brother Raphy, he couldn't shake him off.

"You look just as cute as Raphy described cha." At that remark, Mikey's face turned angry. How could Raph reveal him to this pervert? Maybe he really doesn't care if Diego takes him or not. Mikey cried like a baby.

"You look adorable when you cry. Lets take you home so I can do it to ya good."

"mmmm…" He knew what that meant.

* * *

"Mikey! Mikey!" Leo called out. "Mikey!" No answer.

"Raph raced to the bathroom to check if Mikey was still getting bandages for him.

"No….Mikey." He looked out the opened window and found that Diego was gone and no where to find Mikey either.

"You, Bastered!!" Raph screamed out the window.

"He took Mikey?" Donny asked. He still had the baby in his hands.

"He took Mikey." Raph replied. "We have to find him. You don't know what he could do to him."

"Alls we know is that he could hurt Mikey the way he hurt you."

"Exactly. It's all my fault. I told him about Mikey and now our little orange cheese ball is probably going through hell right now."

"You what?" Leo came through the door way.

"You stupid ass! How could you?! If Mikey gets raped because of you, your gonna get it from both him and me!"

"We have to find him now! He could rape him the same night! He doesn't care!"

"That's your fault, Raph!" Leo was nearly in Raph's face nose to nose.

Tears fell down Raph's eyes and he buried his face with his hands.

"It's… always my… fault." He could barely get the words out.

"I want Master Splinter back." He whined.

"That's the funny part. How are we going to tell Master Splinter that Mikey's been raped to?" Leo crossed his arms and Raph raised his head up.

"How could you say? None of this is funny. You don't want to go after him do you?"

"Why should we? We didn't go after you when you were out at night by yourself."

"Leo, please. We have to find him."

"THEN YOU GO AFTER HIM YOURSELF!" Leo stormed out the bathroom cursing to him, heading back down stairs to help April with Lucia.

* * *

Diego dragged Mikey into the rubble building.

"Let me go, dude!"

"Why should I let you go? I didn't let your brother go." he explained.

"Maybe you could give me a chance." He wished he could have at least one.

"No way. After this you'll feel different, completely. You'll be just like your brother." Mikey became wide eyed.

"No I don't want to have _a_ _baby_! I'm not ready!"

"I don't car if your not. I didn't care if you brother was not. Your brother felt good to touch."

"You let me go!" Mikey jumped to his feet and kicked Diego in the face and ran.

"Slick. You're faster than what I thought you were."

Although Mikey was fast Diego caught up with him anyway. He grabbed the orange clad by the bandana and dragged turtle towards him. Mikey looked up and a fist knocked him out.

…hours later Mikey woke up. He noticed there was no light. _Where was he_? _Was he dead_? He noticed a small light on his right knee, shaped like a circle. _Where am I_? He thought. He looked forward and saw a hole. _He only had light from a key hole_. _I'm in a room. A dark room_. He thought. _Help. Somebody help_. Only the inside of him can cry, but could not be heard…

* * *

Note: Sorry I took so long. The next chapter will be in soon!


	7. Found Cha!

Note: I'm sorry you guys if I took forever, but something bone chilling came up and I just didn't have the guts at the time to keep writing this story of mine. Since you guys love me so much I'll keep doing the story until it's finished. Here it goes….Oh yah and one more thing, _**thank you guys for reviewing**__._

* * *

Mikey was wet now and sweating from fear. He now knew what his big brother went through and he regretted every word he said about how fun it was to have a baby. Who knew maybe Diego was going to get that far. All Mikey knew was to fight with all his might and try and not let Diego go to far after all.

* * *

All his brothers were separated and off doing there own daily routine, but Raphael was alone in the bathroom.

"We have to get him outta there. I don't care if it's dangerous or not!" Raph raised himself from the toilet seat and walked out of the bathroom doorway.

"Leo! Leo!…" Leo was in the dojo meditating. There was a faint noise in his blue brother's ear. He heard foot steps and then a hand touched his shoulder. One eye popped open with the other eye following.

"Bro, what is it?" He asked softly.

"I know what I did was wrong and I know that this was all my fault, but….Damn Leo!"

Leo held a hand up.

"You don't have to explain. I was wrong saying that we're not going after Mikey. I love our brother too and SH1T our brother is not going through it!" Leo smiled. "Let's get our cheese ball back."

"YES!!" Raph ran down the hall into Donatello's room.

"Yo brainiac wake up!! We're gonna get Mikey back!" He yelled in his ear. Donny was tired and pretty wiped out from tryin to help April's daughter's wound.

"W-we are?" The purple turtle asked.

"Yah... don't you wan' t' go get 'm?"

"SHELL YAH!" Don bounced out of bed and rushed past his brother. His legs took him straight into the dojo.

"Where's Leo?"

"What do you mean where's Leo? Leo's was here."

"There's no time to talk. We have to go now if we want to save Mikey." Leo's face was serious and looked at Raphael deeply in his eyes.

"I thought you went wit out us." Raph said.

"I could never have done that. I need your help. This time we're working as a team."

Don put a hand to his chin.

"It could already be too late." Raph's smile turned upside down. A hand flew across Don's face having every finger leave its mark.

"Would you stop fin sayin' that!"

"Well it is too late !" Don yelled back.

"Why do you keep saying that Donny?" Leo asked.

"Because…he just called me this morning."

"He called you this morning?!" Leo was hot like a flare gun. Raph was frozen.

"Why didn't you tell us this right when he called?"

"He was crying over the phone and I knew it was our brother, but I didn't say anything because I knew it was too late."

"Did he tell you where he was?" Raph was now fully alarmed.

"He didn't give an exact location, but he did describe the area." There was a grave silence.

"He also said that he was coming home himself."

"Are you sure?" Raph's hope was gone. "_Mikey, not Mikey. Please don't let it be Mikey."_

"That's what he told me."

"That's a baloney full of sh!t! Mikey is afraid of the dark."

"Well then, I don't know! That's what he told me! Maybe now that he's gone through it, he doesn't care anymore. Did you?"

"Let's just call him back just to make sure." Leo grabbed Raph's shell cell out of the turtle's waist band and started dialing.

"Hey, you don't touch my cell phone. Only the hands 'n' fingers of mine can touch this baby."

"Oh, shut the hell up! There's no time to play!" Raphael kept his mouth shut.

The phone rang and rang and rang. Mikey's voice still didn't appear on the shell shaped phone.

"He's not answering." The blue clad said.

"Try again. Don't give up." Raph protested.

* * *

Mikey was on Diego's bed as the turtle kissed the orange clad's neck. Suddenly Mikey's shell cell vibrated in Mikey's waist band.

"Your gonna get that?" Diego teased. "Remember what I told you. Don't try any funny sh!t ." He nudged Mikey's head.

"Go head…pick it up." The orange clad picked it up carefully and popped it open.

* * *

**Cell phone talk**

"You guys I think he's answering it. Bro?"

"Hello?" Mikey's small voice was finally heard.

"Bro are you alright. You're on your way here right?" Mikey can hear Leo's voice and the rest of his brothers cheering in the back ground. A tear fell down his face.

"Uh…yah. I just don't feel good so if I take long don't worry."

"Ok bro, where are you."

* * *

"I'm walking still. I'm uh…hey is April alright? Is Lucia alright?" Mikey felt something soft and warm suck his neck and big arms wrap around his waist.

"Hurry up baby. I don't have all day." He whispered in his ear.

"Uh…you guys I'll call you back, ok?"

"Well, uh…yah ok bro. c'ya."

"C'ya…" Diego grabbed Mikey's phone and snapped it shut.

"Its time…" He began, softly, kissing his cheek. He rubbed his hands into Mikey's pants.

"Ok, don't go in there." Mikey pleaded.

"Shut up and do as I say."

"No. You may have gotten Raph, but ain't getting me!"

"Oh yes I will, now get you're ass over here!"

"No!" Mikey crawled upward and headed for the pillows.

"That sh!t ain't gonna protect you. HA!" Diego reached for one of his lope holes that held the turtle's belt in place.

"Come here baby. Stop bein a b!tch."

"EWWW! Get away from me!" Mikey poked Diego in his eye and the turtle retreated back in protection from further damage. This gave the small turtle a chance to make a brake for it. Diego removed his hand to perform inspection.

"B!tch!" The scar faced turtle looked around and saw no trace of the little ninja. Sight from one eye was the only option Diego could take as he headed out the door in search of him. As Mikey heard Diego's foot steps fade he ran from under the bed and grabbed his shell cell. His shaking hands dialed the number he could only think of.

* * *

Raph's shell cell vibrated on the table and Raph's sharp eyes knew something was up.

"Yo, Speak."

"Help!! Raph Help me please!" Mikey panicked.

"Mikey? Yo, bro what's the matta?" Raph signaled the rest of his brothers to listen in on the conversation.

"Just help me! I'm at some broken down house…I don't know…"

"Bro I thought you said you comin home?"

"I-it…it was a lie!!"

"What the hell are you doin?" Diego said. Raph could hear another voice very far away. The voice rose louder as the person approached the phone.

"What the fu(k are you doin!?"

"Get away from me! Get off of me!" Raph could hear the phone drop.

"_Mikey_…MIKEY! Get away from him Diego!"

"Fu(k you." Diego closed the phone again and the line went dead on Raph's cell.

"He still has him…"

"Ninjas, Lets go." Leo flew first and ran with out question.

* * *

Diego slammed Mikey to the floor completely exposed. He unzipped his own pants and took them off.

* * *

The turtles were close and Raph knew exactly what Mikey was talking about.

"This way. I know what house he was talking about."

* * *

Diego grabbed Mikey's neck and kept him pinned to the floor as he made his move.

"Help!…some-body. _takes a breath_ Help me…" Mikey, horror-struck, touched Diego's chest searching for something to grab tightly.

"You can't beat me. I'm older and stronger than you. You, your just a wee 15yr old."

"DIEGO!" Leo yelled up to the ceiling.

"Those are my brothers. They've come to get me. You can kiss their asses! HA IN YOUR FACE!"

"Grrr…" Diego threw him to the side and walked naked and openly to the railing of the stairs.

"You guys actually came. Are you looking to get fu(ked to? I didn't know I had so many hors?"

"Can it Diego. Give us our brother back!" Raph held his seis up.

"Wait…you too? Oh my GOD! This is to good to be true. Do you want to do a threesome?" Donny launched forward and jumped the railing. His bow swing with force and struck Diego in the lips. Blood dripped into the scar face's mouth.

The turtle grabbed Donatello's bow and swung it toward him.

"You liked that didn't you?" Diego kissed the purple turtle on the cheek. "…looks like your not my type."

"Neither are you!" Donny pulled his weapon out of reach and whacked it upward towards his _balls._

"Take that." and he kicked Diego in the face.

"Oh, you guys are little bastereds."

"Donny! Go get Mikey I'll take care of this myself." _He's not goin t' hurt anyone else again. _Raphael threw his seis and it landed between Diego's fingers.

"What you tryin t' be? Batman? Face the facts that your weak! Come t' me Raphael. You know you liked it the first time…" The scar face slowly walked down the stairs.

"I don't want anything of ya! Just leave us the hell alone you ass fu(kin b1tch!" Raphael held up his other seis. Diego put his head down as if he was ashamed.

"O well, we could have had something Raphy boy! But, since you refuse…I guess this is how it has to be."

"Bro?! Mikey!!" Leo called after his younger brother and waited for an answer.

"Leo! I'm over here. I'm putting my pants back on!" Leo turned his head towards the reply and saw Mikey actually putting his pants back on.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling? He didn't get to you right?" Leo grabbed his brother's face.

"No.."

"Are you sure?"

"Um…yah." Leo hugged Mikey's entire body.

"I missed you bro. All those hours without you made me almost die." Mikey pulled away.

"Dude, its ok I'm fine."

"Listen, I have a responsibility and I promised Master Splinter that I wouldn't take care of all of you. That includes watching you every second. I can't let you out of my sight again." Donny entered the room.

"Mikey!" Excitedly he hugged him.

"Donny!" They both knocked each other down.

"Ok you two lets help Raphael with that Joker."

* * *

NPOV: I'm sorry I took forever and ever and ever….so on. LOL I'm glad you guys were patient. The next chapter is coming soon.


	8. Master Splinter Comes Home

**Note: At least this time I didn't take that long with this one…I think. I read from one of my reviews that I sucked at the last chapter. The person didn't actually say it that way, but I agree. I think that I didn't do to well. This one I plan to step it up just a bit. Thanx you guys…I'm glad you guys reviewed.**

After 14 hours of ridiculous sexuality towards the ninja turtle's smallest brother, Donatello and Leonardo set their brother free from a nutcase that's been haunting our Raphy. Finally Raphael faces off with his foe. After loosing his seis between Diego's fingers he only had one left.

"I don't want to go home." Mikey swore to help his brother.

"He almost did what he did to Raph, to me. I have to help him. No brother should be left alone."

"This isn't your fight…" Don said. Mikey put his head down and released the energy from his body. His shoulders relaxed.

"Its ours…all of use." Leo added. Mikey's face lit up. He shouldn't be surprised. The ninja turtle have been helping each other for years.

"I know that you want revenge too and so do I. Two brothers are enough!" Let's get this b**** over and dead with…"

Donatello ran to the sies that was over the balcony of the stairs and watched as Raphael was being choked breathless. Leo ran behind Diego and whispered to his purple brother to throw the seis.

"…here goes nothing…" Donatello tried his best. Donny raised his hand with the weapon facing down. After he gave a hard swing of the weapon he covered his eyes.

"DONNY, NOOOO!" The sies ended up stabbing Diego in the heel.

"Ahh…f***!! The scar face stumbled backwards, but the agony of his heel prevented him from keeping his balance and as a result, he fell. Diego's hands released the pressure from Raphael's neck. Raphael grabbed his own neck and his lungs took in all the air he could manage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April watched as her daughter was sleeping soundly on the sofa. Her leg was wrapped in purple. April was glad that while they were waiting for Mikey to return home. The clock was ticking slowly. Time felt frozen. She ran hands through her daughter's hair and prayed that Michelangelo was ok. The presence of silence has finally hypnotized the eyes of Lucia's mother. April's eye lids fell half way as if to be daydreaming. When her eyes could no longer be seen, she fell asleep along her daughter's small waist.

-------------------------------------------

"Dum..dum……dum..finally I can return home to my boys." Master Splinter walked through the sewers and smelled the stench of the waste.

"It seems strangely quiet. My sons would have been screaming or saying rude language to one another." The old rat made sure that no one was watching him enter his home as his sons and him always have.

"I believe that they would be happy to see me." He steps into the dojo and looks around carefully, examining every corner of the room.

"Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo?" He heads to their room as if believing they are asleep.

"Wait…its sun rise. They could still be sleeping, though." He opens every door and no body is underneath any blanket.

"Where could they be?" His long hairy, fingers puzzles his other set of hair.

'April's? I shall see."

-------------------------------------------

April is in deep sleep and Lucia is now wide awake. Her leg is numb and her head is very light.

"I need water." She bothers to wake her mother. She decides to get the glass herself. She gently removes the hand off her waist. She plants her purple covered leg on the ground and the other right next to it. She uses the uncovered the leg for support. Lucia makes her way to the kitchen, slowly and carefully as the floor beneath her creeks at her every step. She has nothing to help her with her leg, so her limping is what gets her to the entrance of the kitchen. Her small hands reach for the handle of the refrigerator. The light bulb inside sheds a bright shine to her round, small shaped face. She smiles as she eye balls the gallon of good tasting, cold, clear liquid. Lucia pulls out the heavy gallon and places it on the floor. She drags it to one of the legs of the table and lifts the water to the top. Such tiring work, she had to take a breath.

"Do you need help, my child?" Lucia looks up and sees Master Splinter standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Master Splinter!" Excitedly she tries to run to the other side of the table, but she trips and falls. Master Splinter reaches her in time before her body could hit the cold floor.

"Sorry Splinter." Lucia covered her mouth in shock.

"My mommy's asleep."

The rat chuckles to himself and patted the little girl on the head.

"Its ok. My child." He whispered softly. "I must ask….can I wake up your mother?"

Lucia thought for a second and looks towards the living room. She faces Master Splinter again.

"I don't know." She puts her head down. "Mommy doesn't like when people wake her up." She puts her head back up.

"Where are the turtles? Are they out fighting again?" The old rat didn't know what to say. He looked the same direction Lucia had looked at before.

"I wanted to ask your mother that. I hope my sons aren't out fighting." He walked silently to the living room and saw April on the sofa.

"April…I have to ask you a question, please wake up. I can not find my sons."

April woke up and her vision fixed on the fact that Master Splinter was staring at her in the face.

"What did you say?"

"I can not find my sons. I was hoping you could tell me."

"I realy don't think you want know."

"April…I am their father." April knew that their father was going to be very upset, but she was hoping that now the turtles would receive some help from a real Ninja Master.

**NPOV: ****Finally I'm finished with this chapter. Thankfully because of this free time I had from Sunday. Hope you review and give me some ideas for the next chap.**


	9. Only Questions Remain

**Note:**** Alright you guys. Sorry I took so long. Here's chap. 9. ^^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tell me where my sons are." Master Splinters voice sounded very impatient.

"Splinter, they want to do this on their own."

"Do what on their own?"

"Well…uh…Diego returned and…" April was interrupted by the furious rat.

"What! Diego returned!" He lowered his head down.

"Please let me help my sons."

"Fine…there at the old, rubble house, you have to hurry he has Mikey!" Master Splinter's eyes popped out.

"Michaelangelo!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bitch! You guys are all bitches!" Diego gripped his ankle.

"God!" He was in utter pain. Raphael was still catching his breath not paying any attention to the action. Donny turned to Mikey. They began to whisper to one another.

"I love that brain of yours." Donny ran down the stairs.

"RAPH, LEO PIN HIM DOWN NOW!" Raph rubbed his head.

"What?"

"PIN HIM DOWN! NOWS YOUR CHANCE!" The red clad did as he was told.

"What is the plan?" Leo looked at Donny.

"Your getting your revenge Raphy." Mikey smiled. Raph grinned.

"I've always believed in eye for an eye." Donny handed over his bow to Raphael.

"Do it." Mikey said. Raphael opened Diego's legs.

"Now I'm gonna show you how much it hurt." Raphael pointed the bow at the scar faces entrance.

"NO-!" Diego pulled at his legs as Leo and Mikey pulled back. Donny held on to his arms. The red clad steadied himself to penetrate his enemy.

"Raphael STOP!" They all turned to see Master Splinter at the jungle colored turtle's back.

"I taught you to fight with honor."

"But Master-"

"Master nothing…yes what he did to you was wrong, but what your doing to him is just as wrong as the next person that does it. Drop Donatello's weapon. Immediately!"

"Yes sensi." The bow staff fell to the ground. Mikey, Donatello ad Leonardo had let go of Diego's body. The rat grabbed Diego by the neck.

"You drove my sons to do this?"

"Let go of me!" Splinter was squeezing the air out of the turtle.

"Let…go." Diego began to panic. His legs kicked wildly. The four turtles looked in fear of what their father was capable of doing. Suddenly the scar face's legs went limb and his eyes did not blink. Master Splinter Squeezed harder and Diego's hands twitched. Dawn had came and the sun had shown a new morning. Diego's body laid lifeless.

"It is done my sons. Lets go home." Raphael was ashamed and he looked into the turtle's black eyes. Where did he come from? How is he older than all of them?


End file.
